As it is known, the location of the vehicles in the airspace can be identified with for example data received from various sensors (radar etc.), the points to be protected at certain locations and each target that can pose danger by knowing the locations and abilities of weapons firing gun into the air can be determined and be associated with the said weapons, by this means an optimum solution is generated and sensors and air vehicles can be associated and engagements can be formed with various threat evaluation and sensor/weapon assignment (TESWA) algorithms. In this way, each weapon and its operator know which targets are their concern, and start fire if it is suitable and upon command.
Such algorithms can use data such as weapon locations, abilities, radar data, command hierarchy, engagement approval or refusal of the weapon operator; as a result report the engagements. The said engagement results generally can be approved or refused by a weapon operator or a commander, or a commander can form a new engagement. The inputs can be transferred to the systems operating the algorithms in text files or through a specialized messaging interface.
Testing and analyzing the said algorithms is possible with the present methods, however in some cases there is a need for using various algorithms together in such defense coordination solutions (for example multinational/multi stakeholder cases). However, in these cases the algorithms should be controlled if they can operate together, and the TESWA algorithms should be tested and analyzed if they can operate together in different command levels.
This case requires that the different algorithms should be reorganized and amended as one single algorithm in order to make the analyses possible, and the said arrangements prevents checking if the algorithm can operate with the others or not. Especially in cases wherein the algorithm contents of various firm and/or nations are wanted to be kept confidential, the said solution is not a valid method in defense systems performed as multinational/multi stakeholder. On top of it, forming a one single algorithm by gathering various algorithms require compilation of all algorithms to be used together, and this cause increase in time and cost as well as it makes the situation more difficult if a new algorithm needs to be added.
Another disadvantage seen upon combining algorithms is the difficulty of routing the algorithms by including the situations that can be originated from the user interaction to the setup effectively. There is no test and analysis system in the state of the art, in which the user decisions can be modeled, various operating levels are defined, which can operate on more than one computer in a distributed way, which enables to test and analyze the interoperability fast and effectively for threat evaluation and sensor/weapon algorithms.
United States Patent document no US20110271822, an application in the state of the art, discloses a real time optimum command and control system and a method wherein the control functions are performed through the personnel, equipment, communication engagements.
European Patent document no EP2239533, an application in the state of the art, discloses a system and a method assigning at least one weapon to at least one threat wherein data on weapon and threats are received and processed in order to select any one of the system weapon assignment techniques.